Happy Valentines Day Clary
by yosesrivano
Summary: When Jace and Clary have "days off" from Shadowhunter world for valentines day,Jace gives Clary big surprises


**Clary's POV**

It's already February. How could time passed by so fast?Seems like it's only yesterday I'm having a NYE party with , I'm going to tell you a bit of it. Jace and I was having a great NYE party in I said it's a great NYE because of there wasn't anybody in Institute, Isabelle was going somewhere with Simon, Alec is having a hard time after breaking up with Magnus so he went to some mundane nightclubs all alone while Robert and Maryse was having a dinner at Taki. So Jace and I did everything we want. We had a very romantic dinner and we cooked the food by ourself. The food's kind of awful but we enjoyed it we dance with a romantic song accompanied us. Then we watch some romantic NYE movies, countdown 'till 1 and then we sleep together. Well that was a good night especially because there wasn't any shadowhunter stuff involved. It's just one romantic mundane night and I loved it. Well now cause it's already February, I can't wait for valentines day with Jace.

**Jace's POV**

Well it's February already. I'm so grateful that I'm not under Sebastian control anymore. I'm going to give Clary surprises for this year valentines. I'm planning to have another mundane day again with her. I don't want shadowhunter stuffs to get involve with my valentines day. I can put "Searching Sebastian" mission for few days and having some "days off" with Clary. So I can't wait to tell Clary about my surprise.

**Clary's POV**

I wake up with a light headache this 's 6 days to go to valentines days. Not my father's Day but valentine days. Duh. It's confusing. I wish my father name wasn't valentine. Then I go downstairs to greet my mom.

"Good morning mom! How was your sleep?"

"I was having a great one Clary!Thanks for asking. I've cooked some pancakes for you." Said my mom. She gives the pancakes to me and I eat it with her together.

"Do you have any plan for valentine day Clary?Mom and Luke will have a vacation to Hawaii for a few days. If you don't have any plan with Jace, you can join us!" My mom said with a big grin in her face

"Oh mom,I'm sure it'll be a great vacation,but I don't far Jace haven't told me anything. But I'll tell you ASAP!Anyway where's Luke?" God these pancakes are delicious really!

"He's having a meeting with the clave about sebastian, he's going home in a little while"

"Okay then.I'm going to Institute at 10. Jace call me last night said that he have something important to tell"

"Well you better eat your pancakes fastly. Don't forget to take a bath" my mom said with a big laugh follwing

" . Have I ever forget to take a bath?" I pout.

"Hey don't pout. Just kidding my beautiful daughter!"

**Jace POV**

It's already 10 o' hasn't Clary arrived yet? I decided to read some books while I'm waiting. I can't focus into the word in the I'm thinking about how clary reaction will be about this surprise. I felt my phone vibrate inside my pants' pocket. I take it, then I see Clary's name is on the screen. I directly answer it

"Clary!Where are you?!I've been waiting for you!"

"I'm sorry Jace,there's a lot of traffic jam. Anyway, can you open the door for me?"I think she's trying to sound sorry.

"Okay,I'm on my way"

**Clary's POV**

Jace sounds a bit angry to me. I hope he's not that angry because it's all not my fault at the end. He open the door by the time I close put my phone to my pocket

"Hi Jace!"I kiss him lightly in the cheek

"Wow. That's a nice kiss Clary" he kissed me back then stroke my cheek.

Jace bring me inside and directly to his room. His room is messy right now. But I don't really care as long as I'm with Jace.

"So what's the thing you're going to tell me?'I ask him with a big curiousity

"Are you ready for it?"

"Of course I am Jace.I won't go here if I'm not ready."

"Okay the thing I'm going to tell you is...I'm going to take you to Bali,Indonesia and have a sweet valentine there only the two of us"

"What?!Are you serious Jace?how could you be this sweet?! OMG jace. I thought you're not capable of sweetness." I'm surprised as hell of course. I mean he's taking me from shadowhunter world for a while and having a vacation the two of us!

"Of course I'm serious Clary. I'm always serious aren't I?"

I've never think he can be this sweet and romantic to me. I mean he was all sarcastic when he was bond with he wasn't him that time but still he was kind of rude back then.

"I've always wanted to go to Bali!it's an exciting place isn't it?"

"Yes from what I've heard from Magnus.I've also ordered a hotel room there's a Bali Institute but since I said that shadowhunter stuffs won't involved, I ordered a room in a hotel if you want to visit Bali's Institute,I won't Mind!Also they said that Bali's Institute is far better,cozier, and also exotic!"

"Thank you so much Jace!"

I directly take my phone and text my mom about this. A few minutes later,my mom replied _I'm happy for you clary! So I guess you won't join us won't you? _I replied _no mom,it's ok isn't it?_ She replied me again.I have no idea my mom could text this fast _It's okay clary really,it's okay :)_

"So when are we going Jace?"

"2 days from now!it'll be on plane's on 8 'll stay there for 4 days till 15 February!"

**Jace POV**

One think that's going in my mind right now is

"Task acomplished jace!Surprise number one,DONE!"

2 Days Later

**Clary's POV**

I wake up earlier today. I directly take a bath, have a breakfast and waiting for Jace to picked me up around 6. I was reading through Codex when suddenly someone knocked the door. I open the door. Big smile in my face knowing that it must be Jace.

"Jace!" I hug him tightly.

"Ehm em Clary, it's to tight."

"What?my jeans?is it?"

"No no your jeans is surely nice,I mean the hug, I couldn't breathe" he looks a bit pale. I'm laughing and he pout

"Haha Jace,I'm sorry. I'm just excited for these 4 days with you. Shall we go the airport now?"

"Okay,where's your mom?Is luke here?"

"Yes they're here. Mommm,Lukee! Jace and I are about to go!"

Mom and Luke come downstairs,I'm not used to calling Luke dad, although that doesn't mean I don't accept him as my dad. It's just kind of weird to call him dad.

"Hey Jace! How are you?"Ask Luke

"I'm fine luke, so can we go now?I'm afraid we'll be late" said Jace

"Of course you can just give me a second to hug Clary!" Luke then come forward and hug me he kiss me in the cheek, mom also do that to me.

"Goodbye Clary!I'll miss you." Said my mom with a big smirk

"Ugh mom it's only for a few 's not like I'm going to leave you forever"

"I know it wrong to miss you even when you only gone for a few days?"

"No it isn't mom. Anyway happy valentine! I love you both guys"

**Jace's POV**

The car ride to airport was full of joy. It's a big pleasure thinking that for 4 days, I'll just be with Clary. By the time we arrived at the airport, I parked the car and pay the fee for 4 days parking. We go inside and it's about 40 minutes until the plane take off. When clary's checking in, I go to toielt. I sense a demon here in the toilet. I look around in the toilet, I see a demon in human form in the corner, he doesn't seems to notice me, so I take my seraph blade from my Jacket and without further thinking, stab it to the demon's heart. It's vanished in the air. Left no mark of it's existence, although I've promised that there won't be any shadowhunting stuff involved, I still brought the Seraph blade just in case something like this happen when we're in Bali. I've heard from Bali's Institute that there's a lot of demon lately in Bali. After I finish with my bussines, I go out and find Clary. We both go to the plane. Hopefully, Clary won't find out about the blade.

**Clary's POV**

"Welcome to Bali!"

The speakers in Bali arrival door said that.

I'm so whole vacation with Jace is about to begin! Jace call a taxi for us after we take our luggages he show the address to the driver. After around 30 minutes we arrived at the hotel. Because it's already time for dinner here in Bali, Jace order a table for us, ignores the jetlag and set a romantic dinner. The foods are tasty and Jace act very romantic. I'm so happy to look into Jace happy face. I've always grateful since I first became his girlfriend. I'm so lucky to be his girlfriend.

"Thanks for everything Jace." I said it calmly

"Everything? I mean we just started our vacation" he sounds confused

"Even though It's just the beginning all of this is already perfect to me. I love you"

"I love you too"

**Jace's POV**

After that romantic dinner, we go to our room and having an extreme sleep due to our jetlag. I kissed her slightly in the cheek. She smiles and she falls asleep. I fall asleep a few minutes after her.

**Clary's POV**

The next morning, we start our day going to the beach. We swim there, the beach is beautiful, the sunrise is gorgeous and Jace is perfect. Then we go to a place called ubud. Shopping, Eating, Playing, Kissing, and else. Around 5 pm, I beg him to go to the Institute. In the institute we are greeted by an old woman about 45-50 y.o. She is so nice, her name is Ruth. She has two kids and a handsome husband. They live here with another 5 shadowhunters. The institute is really really beautiful. Raziel's face is painted on the roof. This institute is differenr then the other institute. It has a smaller bookshelf and also a smaller library. They don't put the Codex inside the shelf, instead they put it in front of the door to the library. The rooms are also great. Simple and cozy. They've prepared a special dinner for us. We eat, having a little chit chat, shares information about shadowhunter here in Indonesia. And then Jace and I say goodbye. This is the best day ever!

The third day passed faster than I expected. It is a lot better than the second day.

**Jace's POV**

It's the last day of our vacation. And it's valentine! I've prepared everything for my last and big surprise for she'll like it!

**Clary's POV**

It's the last day and it's valentine day. We're going to go to a beach and have lunch there. Once we arrived at the beach, jace order the food and when the food comes, Jace open the conversation

"So, are this 2 days good enough for you Clary?"

"Yes of course Jace. It's been perfect days!" I answer and shove the fried fish into my mouth, I'm still not used to eating rice though it tastes good.

"I have one more special surprise for you Clary"

"What it is Jace?"

He suddenly get up and stand on his knees he take something from his pocket which turns out to be a ring.

"Will You Marry Me Clarissa Adele Morgenstern?"

"By The Angel Jace!Yes I will! I will marry you and love you forever!"

Big smile appeared in his face. I'm so surprised! I love this guy so much. Without thinking anymore I say yes. My mom would have agree to me. Since I did my reckless plan to save Jace, she started to realized that Jace is the one and only for me. We were born to be together. To hide each other flaw. To be one love. To be one soul. Even death can't separate our love. I love him with my whole heart, and I'm sure he loves me like that too. I kissed him, and hi kissed me back. It's kind of a gentle kiss not the rough lustful one. Everybody in the beach is now looking at the both of us. They are clapping happily for us. I use the ring in my finger and he said :

"Happy Valentines Day Clary"

"Happy Valentines Day too Jace"

-Yoses Rivano Bakara-

**This fanfic was made to join a contest #TmindoSpreadTheLove**


End file.
